Un ghoul entre demonios
by SaiyanxDragon
Summary: Un joven que fue sometido a torturas y pruebas inimaginables buscara venganza por lo que le hicieron durante varios gue la aventura de nuestro protagonista llena de aventura, acción, humor y un poco de romance. Haisex?
1. Chapter 1

Dolor, sufrimiento, agonía y mas sentimientos horribles que no puedo describir, siendo torturado y puesto a pruebas tan horribles que solo se podrían ver en películas. Siempre ah fue así desde que tengo memoria pero eso acabo hace 2 años cuando fui sometido a una operación... trasplante de órganos pero no cualquier trasplante...no, claro que no. Por lo que se los órganos que tengo pertenecieron a una especie ya extinta..Llamados ghouls, esos ghouls fueron una especie que devoraba humanos pero esa especie llego a su fin hace 2 años con la muerte del ultimo de estos.. Su nombre era kaneki ken, alguien mucho mayor que yo...tuvo que morir solo por la ambición de las personas por sus locos experimentos pero eso acabo el día que me dieron a comer carne humana por primera vez

*FlashBack: hace 2 años*

Nos encontramos en unos laboratorios bajo tierra donde en un cuarto se encontraba un joven de 14 años peliblanco con síntomas de desnutrición tirado en el suelo siendo rodeado de varios científicos

Están seguros que no seria mejor mantenerlo atado por seguridad?.-pregunto uno de ellos

No, así esta bien, es mas... Es imposible que con la poca carne que va a ingerir se recupere del todo.-respondió otro

Muy bien, si tu lo dices, es hora de comenzar.-dijo el primero para poner un trozo de carne humana cerca del joven para al oler la carne fue devorada por este

Es.. esta delicioso, lo mejor que me han dado.-dijo el joven terminando de comer

Ven?.. nada malo paso... Ahora mándenlo a la celda que esto apenas comienza.-dijo el jefe para empezar a retirarse

No... No voy a dejar que me encierren otra vez.-dijo el joven levantándose con la mirada baja

Ah si.. y que harás al respecto?... vamos, encierren lo de una vez.-dijo de nuevo el jefe para que los demás intentaran agarrar al joven

No voy a permitir que me encierren malditos.-dijo el joven levantando la vista dejando ver su ojo izquierdo que para sorpresa de todos era el de un ghoul.- Pagaran por lo que me han echo todos estos años

Vamos, que esperan.. disparen.-dijo el jefe bastante nervioso haciendo que los guardias de seguridad empezaran a disparar sus armas de fuego contra el joven pero no le hacían nada de daño

(Mátalos, merecen morir por todo lo que han echo).-escucho una voz en su mente para enseguida de su espalda salieran 4 tentáculos de color rojizo

No..no puede ser, todos huyan.- dijo el jefe de todos para inmediatamente todos empezaran a correr

No escaparan.-dijo el joven para seguido de decir eso los 4 tentáculos se dirigieran hacia los científicos atravesándolos uno por uno, arrancándoles brazos, piernas y cabezas hasta solo quedar el jefe de ellos

Es..espera.. podemos hablar de esto.-dijo sentado en el suelo tratando de alejarse del joven que se acercaba hacia el a paso lento

No hay nada de que hablar.. es hora de morir.-dijo poniendo dos tentáculos cerca de su cara

Como dicen por ahí... cría cuervos y..-pero antes de terminar fue atravesado por dos tentáculos en sus ojos

Y te sacaran los ojos...-termino la frase el joven para sentarse en el suelo haciendo desaparecer los tentáculos.- Y bien... ahora que ellos están muertos tengo que encontrar a los principales responsables de todo esto.-dijo levantándose para empezar a caminar hacia la salida pero antes de salir se encontró con unos archivos tirados en la puerta para enseguida levantarlos.- Mhm.. veamos.. sujeto de pruebas numero 1.. nombre...

*Fin del Flashback*

Haise Sasaki-kun.- dijo una misteriosa voz detras del ahora conocido como haise

Que es lo que quieres?.-dijo el ahora conocido como haise sasaki.-

Ya tengo su hubicacion.-dijo la otra persona lanzandole una foto siendo agarrada por haise

Bien, nos volveremos a ver muy pronto.-dijo haise mirando la foto de una persona vestida de sacerdote.- Valper Galilei...

 **ACLARACIONES** Tome la apariencia de haise sasaki al igual que el nombre pero ojo, el no va a ser kaneki sino otra persona diferente y eso se explico en el prologo La actitud de haise va hacer un poco fría debido a que el no tuvo una infancia feliz y normal pero esto solo sera con personas que no conozca Este sera un crossover entre tokyo ghoul y high school dxd ya que no eh visto muchos de este estilo y me pareció interesante hacer uno 


	2. Capitulo 1: Directo a Kuoh

Nos volveremos a ver muy pronto... Valper Galilei.-dijo haise mientras seguía mirando la foto de valper

Ahora que eh cumplido mi parte del trato creo que ahora te toca a ti,no crees?.-dijo la persona misteriosa

Y si mejor te mato y no cumplo nada?.-dijo haise mientras salían dos tentáculos de su espalda para enseguida presionar sobre el cuello de la otra persona

Tanto tu como yo sabemos que no te conviene enfrentarte a mi, por muy fuerte que seas aun te falta para poder derrotar a un cadre.-dijo sonriendo viendo a haise como hacia desaparecer su kagune

Por mas que odie admitirlo tienes razón... azazel.-dijo haise viendo al ahora conocido como azazel, líder de los ángeles caídos.- y bien.. que quieres que haga?

Bien, lo que quiero nos conviene tanto a ti como a mi ya que necesito que vayas a kuho,japon.-dijo azazel

Kuoh? estamos muy lejos de japón,no crees pero para que exactamente?.-pregunto haise con una pequeña sonrisa

Si, muy lejos jeje y la razón es que quiero que tengas vigilado a un chico de nombre Hyodo Issei, ya que alguien de los míos se ah interesado en kuoh y en el chico.-dijo azazel

Ya veo pero porque razón me conviene ir hasta kuoh?.-pregunto haise

Ah, la razón es porque la ultima vez que se supo de valper galilei es que andaba cerca de kuoh, aproximadamente hace 2 semanas.-dijo azazel viendo como haise se ponía serio

Ya veo, entonces esta bien, creo que mi siguiente destino es kuoh.-dijo haise mirando hacia el cielo estrellado

Muy bien, toma este es tu boleto de avión y estas llaves de un departamento que compre.. tómalo como agradecimiento.-dijo azazel dándole el boleto y las llaves

Veo que ya tenias todo preparado.-dijo haise tomando el boleto y las llaves

Ah.. una ultima cosa, ten esto.-dijo azazel dándole un folder con papeles dentro

Y esto para que es?.-pregunto haise abriendo el folder empezando a leer las hojas.- espera.. esto es... no me digas que..

Así es haise-kun, esos documentos son tu inscripción a la academia kuoh, ahora si.. nos vemos.-dijo azazel desapareciendo en un circulo mágico

Azazel... JURO QUE TE MATARE.-grito haise haciendo aparecer su kagune destrozando todo lo que había a su alrededor

*En alguna parte del inframundo*

Uf, sentí un escalofrió, creo que sera mejor no acercarme a haise por un rato.-dijo azazel sonriendo

Haise?, haise sasaki?, estuvo con el azazel-sama?.-pregunto alguien el la espalda de azazel asustan dolo

Aaaah, por dios.. no me asustes así.-dijo azazel dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a una datenshi de pelo negro largo de unos 165 de altura y ojos color violeta

Perdone azazel-sama.-dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia

No es nada pero no aparezcas de la nada y contestando a tu pregunta, si.. estuve con haise, porque?.-pregunto viendo a la joven

Por..por nada, es solo que.. no pregunto por mi?.-pregunto la joven viendo a azazel

Eh, no.. para nada.-dijo azazel deprimiendo a la joven

Ya.. ya veo.-dijo un poco deprimida

Pero no te deprimas, es mas, tengo una misión para ti y te va a alegrar.-dijo azazel sonriendo

Si?.. de que se trata azazel-sama?.-pregunto la joven

Veras, haise va a hacerme el favor de vigilar a un joven en kuoh y quiero que vallas también y lo ayudes en lo que necesite.-dijo azazel haciendo sonreír a la joven

Es en serio?, muy bien azazel-sama, lo hare.-dijo sonriendo

Muy bien, esta es la dirección del departamento que le di, quiero que partas mañana en la mañana.-dijo azazel dándole la direccion

Entiendo, entonces me retiro a prepararme, con su permiso azazel-sama.-dijo la joven empezando a caminar

Buena suerte... raynare.-dijo azazel sonriendo

*Timeskip: Al día siguiente*

Se encontraba haise saliendo del aeropuerto de kuoh

Bien, es aquí.. ahora, por donde empiezo,mhm... es lunes.. creo que iré a esa academia para ver como es.-dijo haise empezando a caminar con su maleta en mano para que enseguida su estomago empezara a sonar.- genial.. tengo hambre, hace un mes que no como nada.. aah y ahora que voy hacer?.-dijo mientras caminaba cerca de un callejón para ser jalado dentro de este mismo

Pero que tenemos aquí, veo que eres nuevo en la ciudad, así que haremos las cosas fáciles, dame todo lo que traigas y no te haré nada.-dijo un tipo con una navaja cerca del cuello de haise

Oh pero que oportuno.. mi comida esta aquí.-dijo haise sonriendo para enseguida hacer aparecer su kagune

Pero que... eres un demonio.-dijo el ladrón tratando de escapar para que inmediatamente un tentáculo lo agarrara de ambos pies para colgarlo en boca abajo frente a haise

Demonio no... ghoul.-dijo haise sonriendo para inmediatamente se escucharan los gritos de la persona para después de unos instantes cesar de golpe

*5 minutos después*

Ah, eso estuvo delicioso, aunque eh probado mejores.-dijo haise saliendo del callejón para empezar a caminar directo hacia la academia

*Cambio de escena: Academia kuoh*

Se encontraba haise parado en la entrada de la academia

Así que esta es la academia, es grande.. mhm, esta energía.. demonios pero no cualquier demonio... dos de clase alta y los demás baja, maldito azazel, nunca me dijo sobre esto, pero que mas da, ya estoy aquí.-dijo haise suspirando para empezar a caminar dentro de la academia siendo visto por los alumnos que empezaron a hablar sobre el

Oye, estas viendo lo mismo que yo?.-pregunto una alumna a otra

Si, por dios, es guapísimo, sera nuevo?.-pregunto otra

Es mas guapo que kiba-kun y mira ese color de cabello, lo hace lucir rebelde y sexy a la vez.-dijo otra mas

Tch, maldito cara bonita, primero kiba y ahora este idiota, de seguro nos quiere robar a las mujeres.-dijo un alumno

Todo esto y mas siendo escuchado por haise

Maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, tipos idiotas.. creo que va haber muchos huesos rotos por aquí.-dijo haise sonriendo malvadamente sacando escalofríos a algunos hombres al ver esa sonrisa que prometía mucho dolor a la mas mínima provocación.- aah, donde estará la oficina del director maldita sea

Puedo ayudarte en algo?.-pregunto alguien atrás de haise que al voltearse vio a una joven de pelo corto de color negro, ojos violetas y unos lentes

Ah, si.. estoy buscando la oficina del director pero no la encuentro.. por cierto.. mi nombre es haise sasaki.-dijo haise viendo a la joven

Ya veo, sígueme, yo te voy a llevar y mi nombre es sona shitori.-dijo la ahora conocida como sona empezando a caminar seguida de haise

Un gusto.-dijo haise.- (así que sona sitri..).-pensó viendo a sona

Y bien, que te trae a estudiar a kuoh?.-pregunto sona

Bueno, la verdad yo soy de aquí pero por razones personales tuve que viajar por varios lugares pero eh decidido terminar mis estudios aquí.-dijo haise sonriendo

Mhm, ya veo.. espero que te adaptes rápido.. bien, es aquí, yo me retiro.-dijo sona viendo a haise

Gracias sona-san.-dijo haise

No hay problema pero desde ahora llámame kaichou ya que soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.-dijo sona

Ah, ok, entonces gracias sona-kaichou.-dijo haise sonriendo

Nos vemos.-dijo sona empezando a caminar lejos de haise

Bien, aquí vamos.-dijo haise tocando la puerta para inmediatamente recibir un pase.- buenos días

Si, que se le ofrece joven?.-pregunto el director viendo a haise

La verdad yo soy el nuevo estudiante, acabo de llegar hoy y quería ver la academia y tambien queria saber cuando puedo asistir?.-pregunto haise

Ah si, lo estaba esperando joven.-dijo el director revisando los papeles de su escritorio.- haise sasaki, muy bien, todos los papeles están en orden, así que desde mañana puede asistir, lo único que faltaría seria el uniforme, solo valla a esta dirección y pida el uniforme para la academia kuoh.-dijo el director dándole un papel con la dirección

Ya veo, gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana, con su permiso.-dijo haise caminando fuera de la oficina del director para dirigirse a la salida de la academia

*Cambio de escena: departamento de haise*

Así que este es el departamento que me consiguió azazel, debo decir que esta muy cerca de la academia.. demasiado diría yo.-dijo haise viendo que la academia estaba a unas cuantas calles.- bien, veamos como es por dentro.-dijo para enseguida abrir la puerta e ingresar.- vaya.. es elegante y muy amplio.. al menos tiene buen gusto ese cuervo

Haise-kun.-dijo alguien atrás de el alertándolo para inmediatamente apareciera su kagune poniendo sus 4 tentáculos en el cuello de la persona.-es..espera. soy yo

Raynare?, que estas haciendo aquí?.-pregunto haise haciendo desaparecer su kagune

Azazel-sama me pido que viniera aqui por si necesitabas ayuda en algo.-dijo raynare suspirando

Mhm, ya veo pero no me sorprendas así que por poco te mato.-dijo haise viendo a raynare

Perdón.-dijo agachando la cabeza

No es nada pero no lo vuelvas hacer.-dijo haise acariciando la cabeza de raynare

Esta bien.. por cierto.. me extrañaste?.-pregunto raynare acercándose a haise pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Como no voy a extrañar a mi sexy datenshi.-dijo haise agarrando el trasero de raynare haciéndola gemir al sentir el apretón por parte de haise

Veo que alguien esta un poco travieso hoy.-dijo raynare viendo a haise

Y como no voy a estarlo si ah pasado 2 meses sin hacerlo con mi sexy y traviesa datenshi.-dijo haise besando el cuello de raynare

Entonces que estamos esperando?.-pregunto raynare empezando a desabrochar la camisa de haise

Espero y no te arrepientas que esta noche no duermes.-dijo haise cargando a raynare hacia la habitación para pasar una noche llena de pasión

* **ACLARACIONES** *

La actitud de Haise con las mujeres es el de un playboy y en un futuro verán porque, aquí en mi fic no va haber nada de princesos, en cuanto a los hombres pues.. ya verán..


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentro con los gremory

Al día siguiente

Nos ubicamos en el departamento de haise donde en la cama se podían ver a dos personas durmiendo para después de unos momentos una de ellas se empiece a mover empezando a despertar

Uff, que relajado estoy.-dijo haise sentándose en la cama estirando sus brazos para enseguida levantarse y ver a raynare que seguía durmiendo.- como me gustaría comérmela otra vez... en el buen sentido de la palabra pero sera luego que llego tarde a la academia...maldito azazel, mira que hacerme ir a la escuela, lo matare cuando lo vea.-dijo haise entrando a la ducha para después de eso cambiarse al uniforme de la escuela para salir hacia la academia

* _Timeskip: 5 minutos después_ *

Se encontraba haise caminando por los pasillos de la escuela tratando de encontrar la clase

Mhm.. segundo, donde podrá estar el maldito salón.-dijo haise desesperado

Oye tu, eres nuevo?.-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas que al voltearse se encontró a una joven castaña

Ah, si.. soy nuevo y no encuentro el salón, es el segundo B.-dijo haise

Oh ya veo, que coincidencia, yo voy en ese salón, si quieres yo te puedo guiar.-dijo sonriendo

Me has salvado, gracias por cierto, me llamo haise sasaki.-dijo haise con una leve sonrisa haciendo que la joven se sonroje

Un placer haise-san, yo soy murayama, ven vamos que llegamos tarde.-dijo murayama sonriendo empezando a caminar seguida de haise

Oye murayama, me podrías decir quienes eran la pelirroja y la pelinegra que causan tanto alboroto con solo llegar?.-pregunto haise viendo a murayama

Ah, ellas son Rias Gremory-sempai y Akeno Himejima-sempai, son muy populares aquí, porque?.. te interesan?.-dijo murayama

Eh?.. no, claro que no, solo que causan mucho alboroto cuando entran, la verdad yo prefiero la tranquilidad.-dijo haise

Ya veo,bien, aquí es, voy a avisarle al sensei que estas aquí.-dijo murayama entrando al salón

Bien, gracias.-dijo haise esperando al sensei para después de unos segundos saliera

Asi que tu eres el nuevo estudiante, haise sasaki,cierto?.-pregunto viendo a haise

Si, soy yo.-dijo haise

Muy bien, permite me unos segundos.-dijo el sensei entrando para pararse frente a todos.- muy bien clase, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, puedes pasar.-dijo para enseguida la puerta fuese abierta dejando ver a un joven de 16 años con su pelo color blanco y partes negras haciendo que las mujeres se sonrojen al ver lo guapo que era y haciendo que los hombres se sientan celosos.- muy bien, puedes presentarte

Hai, Mi nombre es Haise Sasaki, un gusto.-dijo haise

Muy bien, hay alguien que quiera hacerle una pregunta?.-dijo el sensei para que al instante todas las mujeres levantaran la mano sacando una gota al sensei.- muy bien... haber tu

Hai, tengo dos preguntas, ese es tu color de pelo natural y la segunda es, tienes novia?.-pregunto una alumna sin importancia en este fic

Ah, si, es natural y sobre lo otro, no tengo novia.-dijo haise haciendo felices a las mujeres

Muy bien, alguna otra pregunta?.-dijo el sensei.- haber tu.-dijo apuntando a un calvo

Si mi pregunta es, estas aquí para quitarnos a todas las mujeres verdad?, ya teníamos suficiente con kiba para que otro chico bonito venga y quiera quedarse con todas.-dijo un calvo

Mira idiota cabeza de rodilla, para empezar a las mujeres no se les trata como a un objeto, segundo a ti que mierdas te importa si quiero o no quedarme con todas las mujeres de aquí?, no es mi culpa de que seas un pervertido que no les guste a las mujeres y si, se que eres un pervertido junto a tus dos amigos los raritos obsesionados con pechos, tercera y ultima cosa, intenta hacer algo y despertaras en el hospital y eso va para todos,capisci.-dijo haise tronándose el dedo indice y sonriendo malvadamente sacando escalofríos a todo mundo incluso al sensei

Muy..muy bien, joven haise, puede sentarse ahí.-dijo el sensei nervioso apuntando hacia el asiento vació detrás de murayama

Gracias.-dijo haise llendose a sentar detrás de murayama

Ahora si, continuando con la clase.-dijo el sensei para empezar

* _Timeskipe: hora del almuerzo_ *

Se encontraba haise sentado debajo de un árbol viendo el patio de la academia

Ah, es muy aburrido estar aquí, maldito azazel, maldito pervertido.. maldito cuervo ojala se pudra.-dijo haise suspirando para dirigir su mirada a un viejo edificio para ver a una joven de pelo rojo conocida como rias gremory.- (asi que la heredera gremory esta aquí y ni mencionar a la sitri.. maldito cuervo no me dijo nada sobre ellas, tendré que tener cuidado a la hora de alimentarme.-pensó haise viendo hacia rias que también lo miraba

* _Dentro del edificio_ *

Se encontraba Rias gremory viendo como haise se levantaba y empezaba a irse

Akeno, me podrías decir quien es el?.-pregunto rias a una pelinegra que estaba junto a ella

Ara,el es haise sasaki, estudiante de segundo, acaba de entrar hoy y por lo que escuche dio un discurso bastante interesante hoy en su clase.-dijo akeno sonriendo

Que tipo de discurso?.-pregunto rias

Bueno.- y así akeno procedió a decirle lo que dijo haise a todo el mundo

Ya, ya veo, es un poco agresivo eso de querer mandar a todo mundo al hospital pero siento que no jugaba con eso, es mas.. siento que la mitad de su energía es humana pero la otra no se de que sea.-dijo rias seria

Ángel caído tal vez?.-pregunto akeno

No, no es energía de ángel caído, es algo mas, por lo mientras hay que mantenerlo vigilado, akeno, dile a koneko que lo vigile por favor.-dijo rias

Hai buchou.-pregunto akeno

Puedes retirarte akeno.-dijo rias

Hai.-dijo akeno para retirarse

Haise Sasaki.. que eres?.-se pregunto rias viendo por la ventana

* _Cambio de escena: Cafetería_ *

Nos encontramos con haise sentado mirando un pedazo de pastel frente a el y a sus lados estaban murayama y su amiga katase con un trozo de pastel igual que el de haise

Y bien haise-kun, no vas a probar el pastel?.-pregunto murayama sonriendo

Ah, si.. claro..-dijo haise agarrando el tenedor.- (maldita sea, espero no vomitar.-pensó haise para llevarse un trozo de pastel a su boca para tragarlo al instante y fingir que masticaba

Esta rico?.-pregunto katase viendo a haise

Si, esta delicioso.-dijo haise aguantándose las ganas de vomitar

Me alegro, yo misma lo hice.-dijo murayama sonriendo

Pues debo decir que te quedo muy bien.-dijo haise haciendo sonrojar a murayama

Gracias.-dijo murayama un poco apenada

Entonces, a comer.-dijo katase empezando a comer seguida de murayama

Si, claro.-dijo haise comiendo rápido el trozo de pastel impresionando a murayama y katase

Wow, si que comes rápido, quieres otro pedazo?.-pregunto murayama

NO, digo.. no gracias, ya estoy lleno, si me permiten, tengo que retirarme nos vemos luego.-dijo haise levantándose para empezar a correr hacia el baño

Que extraño es pero muy lindo.-dijo murayama

Si.-dijo katase mientras seguía comiendo

* _Cambio de escena: Baños_ *

Se encontraba haise vomitando en uno de los inodoros

Ah, maldición, que asco.-dijo haise limpiándose la boca para salir de los baños.- no puedo soportar la comida de humanos, carajo, a que hora acaba este infierno llamado escuela?.-dijo haise caminando por los pasillos para después ver hacia el patio a una multitud de chicas persiguiendo al trió de pervertidos.- en serio.. ese pervertido es al que debo vigilar?.-dijo haise viendo como el club de kendo le daba una paliza al trió.- aunque debo admitir que es divertido ver como los golpean

Verdad que si.-dijo una voz a su lado para ver que era un chico rubio

Y tu quien eres?.-pregunto haise

Ah, yo soy Saji genshirou, un placer haise sasaki.-dijo saji viendo a haise

Y como sabes mi nombre saji?.-pregunto haise

Como no conocer a quien amenazo a todo el salon de segundo, todos están hablando de ti y ademas soy nuevo miembro del consejo estudiantil.-dijo saji

Ya veo y si amenace a todos esos idiotas fue por si se querían hacer los listos.-dijo haise

No te preocupes, algunos alumnos no tienen modales pero tengo una pregunta para ti.-dijo saiji

Cual es?.-pregunto haise

Como planeabas mandar a todos al hospital?, acaso sabes pelear?.-pregunto saiji

Ah si, se boxeo, karate y artes marciales mixtas, ya sabes.. un poco de todo.-dijo haise impresionando a saiji

Ya veo, eso es asombroso la verdad, bueno.. si me disculpas me tengo que ir, nos vemos.-dijo saiji retirándose

Adiós.-dijo haise mirando a saiji alejarse.- demonio de clase baja

* _Timeskip: Departamento de haise_ *

Ah, al fin en casa, estar en la escuela es un maldito infierno.-dijo haise sentándose en el sofá

Veo que ya estas de regreso.-dijo raynare saliendo de la cocina

Si, estoy estresado.-dijo haise suspirando

Yo te puedo quitar lo estresado.-dijo raynare sentándose en las piernas de haise

No es mala idea sabes.-dijo haise besando el cuello de raynare haciéndola gemir

Haise-kun.-dijo reynare empezando a desabotonar la camisa de haise

Haise empezaría a quitar la camisa de reynare para levantarse de repente tirando a raynare al suelo

Haise-kun, que pasa?.-pregunto reynare levantándose y viendo a haise que estaba serio

Este olor, es delicioso, dulce.. este es el olor a sangre.-dijo haise respirando a fondo.- pero no cualquier sangre... sangre de demonio renegado

Sigue impresionan dome que puedas oler la sangre sin importar la distancia a la que este.-dijo raynare

Bueno, es una habilidad bastante útil, tengo que ir a por ese demonio, la carne de un demonio renegado es aun mejor que la de un humano y aumenta mucho mi fuerza, no se a que se deba pero tengo que tenerla.-dijo haise para correr a su habitación para cambiarse su uniforme por su ropa de batalla (la que usa en la segunda temporada para inmediatamente salir del departamento

Ah, supongo que terminaremos esta noche.-dijo raynare yendo a la habitación

* _Cambio de escena: Fabrica abandonada_ *

Se encontraba el grupo gremory conformado por rias, akeno, kiba y koneko que estaban parados frente a un demonio renegado mal herido siendo vistos por haise desde lejos

Genial, el clan gremory esta aquí, aah, y yo que no quería usar la mascara pero no queda de otra.-dijo haise para ponerse una mascara (la que usa en el manga)

Algunas ultimas palabras?.-dijo rias al demonio rengado

Muere perra.-dijo viendo a rias

Que lenguaje mas vulgar pero no importa, muere.-dijo rias lanzando el poder de la destrucción pero antes de que llegara a su objetivo fue desviado por un tentáculo rojizo sorprendiendo a todos

Pero que es eso?.-pregunto kiba

Lo siento pero no puedo dejar que lo eliminen.-dijo una voz

Quien eres?.. muéstrate.-dijo rias con autoridad

Ah, ya que.. no se puede evitar.-dijo la voz misteriosa para desde las sombras salir un joven de aproximadamente de 170 de altura pero no lo podían ver bien quien era debido a que estaba oscuro

Así que has venido a salvar a tu compañero, pues no te lo vamos a permitir.-dijo rias mientras los demás se ponían en guardia

Compañero?.. no se de que hablas, el no es mi compañero.-dijo haise viendo al demonio renegado mal herido

Entonces?.-pregunto rias

Es mi presa.-dijo haise haciendo aparecer su kagune de 4 tentáculos para al instante atravesar la cabeza del demonio renegado haciendo que muera al instante impresionando al grupo gremory al ver los tentáculos que salían de la espalda de haise

Pero que es eso?... acaso es una especie de sacred gear?.-pregunto rias viendo a haise

No se.. puede ser pero nunca lo sabrás, ahora si me permiten me iré.-dijo haise cargando al demonio con uno de sus tentáculos empezando a caminar lejos del grupo gremory para al instante saltar y esquivar el poder de la destrucción cortesía de rias gremory.- y eso se debe a?

No creas que te dejaremos escapar, puedes ser un peligro.-dijo rias

Lo siento pero no quiero problemas y no quiero pelear esta noche, sera para la otra.. Nos veremos pronto.-dijo haise haciendo que tres de sus tentáculos fueran contra del grupo gremory haciendo que se alejen para al momento de regresar la vista donde estaba haise este ya no se encontraba ahi

Maldición, se escapo.-dijo rias bastante frustrada

Buchou.-dijo koneko llamando la atención de rias

Si koneko, que pasa?.-pregunto rias

La energía y olor que tenia era parecida a la de haise-sempai.-dijo koneko sorprendiendo al grupo

Estas segura koneko?.-pregunto akeno

Hai, estoy segura de eso.-dijo koneko

Mhm, bien, en ese caso.. kiba, mañana podrías llevar a haise sasaki al club?, me gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.-dijo rias viendo a kiba

Hai buchou.-dijo kiba

Bien, entonces vayámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.-dijo rias llendose junto a los demas


	4. Capitulo 3: Trato

Ah, repito... que día tan mas estresante.-dijo haise entrando al departamento mientras se quitaba la mascara

Veo que ya llegaste... otra vez.-dijo raynare recargada en el marco de la puerta

Si, en serio, yo solo fui a buscar mi comida para los próximos meses y termino encontrándome con el grupo gremory.-dijo haise preocupando a raynare

Estas bien?..Te hicieron algo?.-pregunto raynare acercándose a haise tratando de encontrar alguna herida sacando le una gota de sudor

Tu sabes que soy duro de matar, como el nombre de aquella película.-dijo haise con una leve sonrisa

Ah, si, es que aveces se me olvida que eres casi inmortal.-dijo raynare viendo a haise

Si,claro, por cierto.. aun quieres continuar con lo de hace rato?.-pregunto haise mientras arrinconaba a raynare contra la pared

Claro que si.-dijo raynare mientras le quitaba la camisa a haise

Entonces, prepárate.-dijo haise cargando a raynare hacia la habitación para sacar todo el estrés [If you know what I mean ;)]

* **Al día siguiente** *

Se encontraba haise sentado en el patio de la academia en la hora del almuerzo

Que bien dormí, debo admitir que raynare sabe desestresarme.-dijo haise recordando lo que paso la noche anterior para que se viera interrumpido por una voz

Haise sasaki-kun.-dijo una voz haciendo que haise viera quien era encontrándose con kiba

Si no mal recuerdo tu eres kiba yuuto, el llamado príncipe.-dijo haise viendo de arriba abajo a kiba.-

Jeje, ese apodo me avergüenza un poco.-dijo kiba viendo a haise

Y bien, que es lo que quieres y rápido que no tengo tu tiempo.-dijo haise poniendo un poco nervioso a kiba

Rias-buchou quiere verte sasaki-kun.-dijo kiba

Y para que si se puede saber?.-pregunto haise

Si quieres saberlo tienes que ir.-dijo kiba

Ah, no me interesa lo que tenga que decir, así que nos vemos.-dijo haise levantándose pero antes de que se fuera fue agarrado del brazo por kiba.- suéltame niño bonito... si no quieres perder tu brazo

Lo siento sasaki-kun pero tengo ordenes de llevarte sea como sea.-dijo kiba un poco mas serio

Ah, yo quería evitar esto pero veo que no se puede.-dijo haise agarrando el brazo de kiba para apretarlo fuertemente haciendo que kiba lo suelte.- muy bien niño bonito pero espero que sea rápido

Si, esta bien, sígueme.-dijo kiba sobándose el brazo mientras empezaba a caminar seguido de haise

* **Cambio de escena: Club de lo oculto** *

Se encontraban los demás integrantes del grupo esperando por kiba y haise

Como que ya se están tardando no creen?.-pregunto rias que estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio

Tranquila rias, ya deben de estar por llegar.-dijo akeno para que enseguida sonara la puerta recibiendo un pase de rias para dejar ver a kiba y a haise

Eh traído a haise sasaki como lo pidió buchou.-dijo kiba

Gracias yuuto, muy bien haise sasaki, yo soy rias gremory, presidenta del club de lo oculto.-dijo rias sonriendo

Aja.. y?.. le doy un premio o algo?.-dijo haise sacando le gotas de sudor a todo mundo por su contestación

Eh, no.. pero siguiendo con lo demás, tal vez te estés preguntando por que te mande a llamar.-dijo rias mirando a haise

La verdad ya se porque y para ser honesto, no quiero, lo siento pero no quiero ser su novio, se que soy irresistible pero no gracias.-dijo haise volviendo a sacarle gotas de sudor a todos pero mas grandes

No es por eso.-dijo rias un poco alterada

Ah no?, me disculpo, entonces para que me mando a llamar?.-pregunto haise

Bueno, quería hacerte algunas preguntas, si no te molesta.-dijo rias

Mhm, claro, pregunte lo que sea.-dijo haise haciendo sonreír a rias

Bien, para empezar... que eres?.-pregunto rias de una manera seria

Que soy?... pues un alíen.. que no ve mi piel gris y mi enorme cabeza?.-dijo haise enojando un poco a rias

Esto es serio haise sasaki.-dijo rias seria

Pues que quiere que le conteste si me hace unas preguntas tan estúpidas, pues que mas voy hacer?.. pues una persona normal, un simple humano para que me entienda mejor.-dijo haise

Sabes, no te creo pero dime.. tu crees en seres sobrenaturales?.-pregunto rias

Mhm, habla acerca de vampiros, demonios y esas cosas?.-pregunto haise

Si, sobre eso.-dijo rias

Claro que no, por favor, esas cosas no existen, solo un idiota podría creer en eso, tan idiota como los supuestos "demonios".-dijo haise haciendo enojar un poco al grupo gremory.- (esto se va a poner divertido.. veamos cuanto aguantan).-penso haise

Entonces crees que los demonios son idiotas,verdad?.-pregunto rias con una vena palpitando en su frente

Claro que si, sobre todo ese tal lucifer del que habla la biblia, es el rey del "inframundo", osea.. el rey de los idiotas... el idiota mayor.-dijo haise sonriendo mientras veía como rias se ponía aun mas furiosa al escuchar como hablaban mal de lucifer... su hermano

Pues adivina que haise sasaki-kun.-dijo rias con una sonrisa dulce...demasiado dulce

Que pasa rias-sempai?.-pregunto haise sonriendo

Si no creías en los demonios, ahora si vas a creer ya que nosotros somos demonios.-dijo rias haciendo aparecer sus alas seguida de los demás

Que?.. es en serio?.-pregunto haise tratando de sonar impresionado

Claro que si.. ahora que piensas de los demonios, crees que siguen siendo idiotas?.-pregunto rias de manera amenazante

No, claro que no lo creo.-dijo haise haciendo sonreír a rias.- ahora lo confirmo ya que se expusieron ante un humano ante la mas mínima provocación.-dijo haise haciendo enojar a rias

Ahora si ya me cansaste.-dijo rias pero antes de que hicieran algo fue interrumpida por haise

Yo que ustedes no haría eso.-dijo haise de manera seria haciendo aparecer su kagune para enseguida dirigir sus cuatro tentáculos hacia el grupo gremory para agarrarlos y apretarlos para evitar que escapen impresionando a todos ya que reconocieron los tentáculos

Tu fuiste el de ayer en la noche, koneko tenia razón.-dijo akeno impresionada

Así es pero como les dije ayer, no quiero ningún problema, solo estoy aquí por una misión, solo eso.-dijo haise

Que tipo de misión?.-pregunto rias

Estoy vigilando a alguien pero no puedo decir a quien.. por precaución, así que vamos hacer un trato, yo no me meto con ustedes, ni ustedes conmigo, que les parece?.-pregunto haise viendo al grupo gremory

Esta bien pero solo si me ayudas en un problema que tengo.-dijo rias sonriendo

Ah, si con eso me dejan tranquilo, esta bien, que quieres?.-dijo haise

Primero.. podrías soltarnos?.-pregunto rias

Oh,si.. claro.-dijo haise liberándolos para enseguida hacer desaparecer su kagune

Bueno, acerca de lo que quiero es que rompas mi compromiso.-dijo rias impresionando a haise y a los demás

Estas bromeando,cierto?.-pregunto haise viendo como rias negaba con la cabeza.- maldita sea, y con quien estas comprometida?

Con Raiser phoenix.-dijo rias

Phoenix.. eh escuchado sobre ellos, los llamados inmortales debido a su rápida regeneración, bien.. has despertado mi interés, te ayudare.-dijo haise haciendo sonreír a rias

Gracias, de verdad pero hablando en serio.. que eres y que fue eso de tu espalda?.-pregunto rias

Lo único que te puedo decir es que soy un ghoul y lo de mi espalda es parte de mi, como sus alas de ustedes, así que si me disculpan, me retiro.-dijo haise caminando hacia la puerta

Esta bien, gracias.-dijo rias

No hay de que.-dijo haise saliendo del club

En serio piensa dejar que ande por ahí? podría ser peligroso.-pregunto akeno

Claro que si akeno y si nos quisiera hacer algo, nos abría matado hace unos minutos.-dijo rias sentandose detras de su escritorio.- lo unico que me intriga es esa palabra con la que se describió pero que sera un ghoul?.. nunca eh oído sobre ellos

Y si le pregunta a luficer-sama?.-pregunto kiba

Mhm, si.. es lo que haré, me comunicare con oni-sama en este momento.-dijo rias

* **Cambio de escena:puente** *

Se encontraba haise apoyado en la baranda de un puente cerca de la academia

Otro día demasiado estresante, espero y raynare quiera desestresarme otra vez.-dijo haise dirigiendo la vista hacia el otro lado del puente viendo que una joven de cabello azul se acercaba a issei.- ese es issei.. y aquella mujer, se me hace conocida pero de donde, de la academia no es por dos cosas.. primero ninguna mujer quiere a issei y segunda su uniforme es diferente.-dijo haise viendo como la joven se confesaba a issei y se hacian "novios".- demasiado raro, solo una loca se le ocurriría salir con el o a un ángel caído que este tramando algo... claro, porque no me di cuenta, ella es kalawarner, subordinada de kokabiel, con razón se me hacia conocida.. por ahora no haré nada, seguiré vigilando a issei y si pasa algo tendré que intervenir.-dijo haise viendo como issei se iba saltando de alegría.- es un idiota pervertido


End file.
